The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for 20 one-time travel funds to be awarded to young investigators who participate in the Fifth International Symposium on Gastrointestinal Hormones which will be held at Mayo Medical Complex in Rochester, Minnesota. The National Scientific Committee will select 20 young investigators based on recommendations from his/her preceptors or training directors. Participants will observe and interact with experts in the field of gastrointestinal hormones and related peptides. The purpose of this interdisciplinary meeting is to provide a forum for communication of recent research in gastrointestinal hormones. The Fifth International Symposium will cover a broader scope than before: It will include chemistry, morphology, evolution, pharmacology and physiology, as well as receptors and clinical application of all endocrine, paracrine and neuronal peptides of the gastrointestinal tract. The Conference Program will thus cover basic applied and clinical research, with plenary sessions, lectures, free papers and poster sessions. The Proceedings of the Symposium will be published in Digestive Diseases and Sciences.